riseofimmortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kreed
Overview Kreed is a Melee DPS character who focuses on dealing damage with spells and various abilities that are especially effective at short range. Lore Graxia was once a world brimming with arcane power. Its mightiest civilizations forged empires upon the mastery of the crystals' magic, but then the crystals' song began to fade. The magi of Graxia lost their power. Starved for the magic that had defined them, the fallen magi turned to the dark arts to sate the aching void. Sorcerers, wizards, oracles, and necromancers--all who had once been gods among mortals turned to vile, sanguine rites. They grew strong, some even more powerful than they had been before the Great Silence, but this power was not without its terrible price. For every spell cast, blood was its cost; blood paid from the flesh of innocents. One man beheld what had become of his order and refused to succumb. Yet he could not deny the emptiness within him; the void that had once been filled by the crystals' mighty song, but he would not debase himself nor his principles to see that emptiness filled. Kreed turned from his order and sought another way, an ancient power that had long ago been forgotten: the primal power of the elements. Kreed mastered his control over the primal elements and became the first elementalist in over an eon. He returned to his order and showed them his newfound power; showed them another way to fill the silence. The elders greeted him with contempt. They had become addicted to the blood rite and saw only heresy in the primal path. The blood mages rose up against the elementalist but for all their numbers, all their sanguine might, they were no match for Kreed's primal power. None but Kreed escaped the rubble of the mage's tower, but he knew that his order was not alone--other magi had turned to blood magic and they were still worthy of hope. Kreed has entered the tournament to show his fellow magi that there is another path to power--one that will see him victorious over the mightiest immortals to have ever been gathered by the will of gods. Abilities Trivia *All of his abilities are named from skills from Pokémon. **Fiery Dance **Stone Edge **Glaciate **Mirror Move **Ancient Power *His Prince skin resembles Aladdin in his disguise as Prince Ali Ababwa. Prior to his official release, this skin was simply called as "Aladdin" on his official page. *Celestial Warrior skin is designed after Super Saiyans from the Dragon Ball universe. Prior to his official release, this skin was simply called as "Dragon" on his official page. *His dance is the one made famous by John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever. *His line, "I have the power!" is borrowed from He-Man's famous quote from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, "By the Power of Greyskull, I have the power!" They both say this when powering up, appropriately. *His movement comment "He who masters the elements conquers the universe" is likely a subtle nod to Kane's quotation from C&C Red Alert, "He who controls the past commands the future. He who commands the future conquers the past." This is itself a shout-out to George Orwell's 1984, featuring the quote "He who controls the past controls the future, and he who controls the present controls the past." Spotlight Category:Immortals Category:Kreed